This invention relates generally to a spring operated generator and, more particularly, to a spring arrangement that operates a generator to generate electricity as each spring unwinds. The spring may again be wound with a starter motor using a portion of electricity generated and stored as a result of the spring unwinding. Preferably, two spring generators are utilized together so that one spring generator is being wound while the other is generating electricity.
The production of energy and, particularly, electricity is very important in our world today due to all the modern conveniences that people consider mandatory or commonplace. Houses are growing larger and require more electricity for operating lights, appliances, and the like. Businesses require an ever larger amount of energy. And, of course, many smaller devices require smaller amounts of electrical power.
Various devices have been used or proposed in the past for producing electricity such as coal burning plants, hydroelectric systems that utilize flowing water to operate generators, the like. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing systems tend to be large, expensive, inefficient, or require use of large amounts of natural resources such as coal which has a negative environmental impact.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a spring operated generator that operates a generator(s) having a torsion spring that operates the generator as it unwinds. Further, it would be desirable to have a spring operated generator that produces energy without causing a negative environmental impact. In addition, it would be desirable to have a spring operated generator that winds a spring using electricity stored while the spring unwinds.